All We Are
by xPeopleAlwaysLeave12x
Summary: Haley James is forced to move in with her grandparents, and she's not very happy about it. But as she starts to open up she meets new friends. But what happens when she meets aggravating, egotistical but totally hot Nathan Scott? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Haley James sat on the front porch watching the snow fall as it gently covered the grass. To Haley snow had always been a sense of comfort and calmness. She could always tell when it was going to snow; she could feel it even before it came. But today, Haley didn't feel calm or serenity. She saw snow as what it truly was; cold, frozen rain. The magic of it was gone and seemed to be lost forever. Haley was hoping that the snowfall would give her a glimpse of hope and comfort but tonight it seemed as though snow was giving her the cold shoulder. _Go figure,_ Haley thought. All she wanted to do was sleep but even that seemed like a challenge at the moment. When she had first arrived 20 minutes ago, she had been bombarded with questions that she didn't want to answer. It was all too much at the moment; she was exhausted.

"Hales," A soft voice said. Haley looked over to see her sister giving her a comforting look. "It's freezing out here, and you know that you always get cold; maybe you should come inside." The brunette gave Haley a pleading look, and she sighed. "Alright I'll be in, in a minute." The brunette nodded and walked back into the house. It took a few seconds for Haley to regain her composure but she ultimately followed the girl inside.

"Haley, I had Clay move your stuff into the guest bedroom, and I know it's kind of late so I figured you'd want to go to bed."

"Thanks Quinnie." Haley gave her a small smile. "I appreciate you taking me in for a few days; I'll be out of your hair in a few days I promise."

"Haley-bub, don't be silly, you can stay as long as you need." Quinn sighed. "I'm your big sister and I'm always got your back, although it would help if I knew what I'm trying to protect you from." Quinn hinted at the subject.

Haley sighed, "I promise to tell you everything tomorrow Quinn. I just need time." Quinn nodded, "Take all the time you need baby sis."

"Okay. Your stuff is in the guest bed room." Clay said entering the living room, "Anything else I can do for you princesses?" Clay asked jokingly. Haley shoved him playfully, "I want my bed to be drawn for me and Mr. Waffles waiting patiently on my bed," Haley played along. Quinn laughed at the two, she was happy that Haley was laughing. After their phone call she didn't know what to expect when Haley arrived.

"You two are such nerds," Quinn laughed. "So Haley if you're still tired I'll show you your bedroom." She stated getting up as her sister followed. "If you need anything to eat or drink the food, the kitchen is through there." Haley nodded and walked up the stairs. "That's the bathroom down the hall, and your bedroom is here." Quinn opened the door and let Haley walk in.

"Thanks again Quinn, for letting me stay here." Haley felt bad when she called at the last minute to see if she could come here.

"Haley-bub don't worry about it. This is what family does for each other." Haley nodded and bit her lip nervously. "Hales, I'm not going to push you into telling me what happened, because I know how you get. But just know when you're ready to talk, cry, or scream; my ears and arms will be open." Quinn gave her a comforting smile.

Haley gave her another small smile in return, "Thanks Quinnie." When Quinn shut the door and left Haley alone to her thoughts. _Might as well try to sleep, _Haley thought and unzipped her suitcase to get her pajamas. When she had them on she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She made her way back to her room and lay in bed, praying that sleep would come, although she knew it wouldn't. Haley tossed and turned, knowing that something was missing, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head and sighed. She finally gave up and looked at the window and noticed it was still snowing. As she watched the snow fall her eyes grew heavier until she was finally asleep.

* * *

><p>"Toaster pastry, you taste so good and yummy, Toaster pastry, get into my tummy… Frosting doodle, on my strudel, and now I'm gonna eat you up!" Quinn sang as she put the frosting on her toaster strudel. When she was done she heard clapping and turned around.<p>

"That was amazing, Quinn. You could be a pop star!" Haley teased as she sat at the counter.

"Don't be mean," Quinn stuck her tongue out.

Haley rolled her eyes jokingly, "I'm never mean; you seem to forget that I'm the nicest of all the James' siblings."

Quinn laughed, "Because that's such a hard contest to win." Haley laughed with her knowing that was true. The James' siblings were all so different but Haley was definitely the nicest and least rebellious. "So how'd you sleep?" She frowned when Haley groaned in response. "That bad, huh?" Haley nodded, "I tossed and turned all night."

"Well how bout I make it up to you?" Quinn replied, "I think I see a mug of hot chocolate with your name on it."

Haley's eyes widened, "With extra mini marshmallows?"

Quinn laughed, "Of course. The marshmallows are the best part of the drink." she proclaimed and went to start the water. A few minutes later she put a mug in front of Haley and herself. "Drink up sis."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence until a shout interrupted it. "Damn it!" Clay exclaimed.

"Clay honey, what's the matter?" Quinn asked calmly. "I can't find the shovel and I need to shovel the driveway if I want to make it to the agency on time!" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Did you check the front porch?" Clay chuckled, "Honey I highly doubt that it's going to be…" Clay drifted off, "You were right, hun." Quinn chuckled, "Imagine that." she added sarcastically.

Haley giggled at their banter, "What would he do without you?" she joked.

"He'd probably be dead by now." Quinn shrugged. "I remember one time, I left him home alone and I came home and the house was trashed." she shook her head at the memory.

"That reminds me of…. never mind." Haley looked away and Quinn looked at her sympathetically. "I think I'm going to go for a short walk." Haley stated standing up, "Okay do you want me to go with you?" Haley shook her head, "I just want to clear my head." Haley went to her room quickly to get her iPod, and quickly noticed her phone, she hadn't had it on, and she was sure that everyone was wondering what happened with her. She sighed and went down stairs. "Quinn?" Haley called out.

Quinn walked into the room and saw Haley had tears in her eyes; she rushed over and quickly brought her in for a hug. Haley's sobs echoed through the room. "Shh, everything's going to be okay." Quinn cooed as she made her way to the couch still holding on to Haley. She hated seeing Haley like this, whatever happened had hurt her so badly, and she wasn't the same Haley. Quinn heard Clay come in and she asked him to get the tissues from the bathroom. "Hales come on, I promise everything's going to be okay." She rubbed her hair softly trying to get her to calm down. "I know you're upset, but in order for me to understand, I need you to tell me everything that happened." Quinn grabbed the tissues from Clay and silently thanked him.

"If I tell you everything it would take hours." Haley mumbled through sobs. "Well luckily for you, I've got days." Quinn cracked. "Come on Hales open up."

Haley looked up at her sister; she knew it pained Quinn to see her like this and not being able to do anything about it. "Okay," Haley nodded. "You can tell me as much or as little as you want and you can stop whenever you want." Quinn reassured her.

"I think it would be easiest to start from the beginning and there's a lot for you to know." Haley started to back out.

"Like I said, I've got nothing but time. How about before you start I make Clay get us some ice cream and whip cream." Quinn suggested. "Ice cream always fills the cracks in a heart."

"Yeah okay, I could go for some ice cream." Haley didn't mind prolonging her disastrous story. Quinn sent Clay out for ice cream, promising to make it up to him for being late to work.

Clay returned 15 minutes later with everything they needed. "Thanks babe," Quinn winked flirtatiously, "I'll keep my promise tonight."

"Okay ewwwww, I did not need to hear that." Haley cringed.

"Oh please, you've heard much worse, remember that time Taylor told us that she-"

"Stop!" Haley cut her off. "I don't want to remember anything Taylor said."

Quinn shrugged and gave Clay a quick kiss, "Have fun at work, baby." Clay groaned, "Have fun being a caring big sister." Clay gave her one more quick kiss then headed for the door, "Bye, Haley."

"Okay, no more prolonging it, spill everything."

Haley sighed, "Okay, it all started when I went to visit Nanny and Papa…"

* * *

><p><em>Hey, so this is another story I had been working on, and then gave up on, so now I'm sort of revamping it to my liking. This is the prologue obviously, but next chapter you'll hear the start of Haley's story, and it will go on from there. This is going to be a naley story, with brucas and most likely jeyton. I'll give you a low down, Haley goes to live with her grand parents, meets the Tree Hill gang, fights withbut has an undeniable attraction to a certain someone ;) and it takes place while they're all Juniors in high school. _

_So please read and review, like I've said before I love feedback and such so thanks :)_


	2. Dream

**Chapter 1- Dream**

_I was a little girl  
>Alone in my little world<br>Who dreamed of a little home for me  
>I played pretend between the trees<br>And fed my houseguests bark and leaves  
>And laughed in my pretty bed of green<em>

**1 year and 4 months ago**

"Miss, we're almost there." Haley heard the driver say. "Okay, thank you." she smiled slightly. In all actuality she didn't want to be here, as much as she loved her grandparents, she couldn't bring herself to want to be here. Haley was astounded when her parents told her to pack her bags. Granted her parents pulled stunts like this all the time but still; buying an RV to travel the country and sending your youngest daughter to live with her grandparents as she finished out high school was a bit extreme. Haley thought her parents were going crazy when they told her they bought the RV. But then they went on a rant of how they had always wanted to travel the country like this and how they got a good deal on the RV and felt that it was too good to pass up. _Missing out on your child's last two years of high school may also be 'to good to pass up', _Haley thought bitterly. But who was she to put a damper on their dreams.

Haley looked out the window as the driver drove through the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She already missed her hometown of Seabrook, Connecticut. That's where all her friends lived, her whole life was that place. The driver pulled on to a dirt road and drove to the last house on the right, "Here we are, Miss James."

"Thanks." She mumbled, "How much do I owe you?" She asked already getting her money out of her purse. The driver put up his hand, "Don't worry about it, your grandparents already covered it."

"Okay, well thanks again." Haley replied getting out of the car. The driver opened the trunk and helped her get her things out, when she was all set the driver said goodbye and drove off.

Haley looked at the cream colored house, "Here goes nothing," she sighed and dragged her bags towards the house. She noticed the front door was open so she walked in, "Nana? Papa? Are you guys here?" Haley asked looking around the house. It was small and cozy, perfect for her grandparents. "Haley, is that you?" She heard her nana call. "Yup, it's me." Haley walked to where she heard her nana's voice. "Hey Nan, whatcha making?"

"Only the best, for my favorite granddaughter." Camilla smiled and pulled Haley in for a hug. "I missed you Haley-bub."

"I missed you too nana," Haley said hugging her back. "Okay, now let me take a good look at you." Camilla stepped back and Haley rolled her eyes playfully. It was a tradition that every time Haley saw her grandparents they would step back and look at her to see how she's changed. "I see your hair got longer, and you went back to your natural auburn color. I always like that color on you it's good for your complexion." Camilla gave her one last look, "But you're still too thin, Haley. I'm going to have to fatten you up with my home made Mac and Cheese."

Haley smiled. Mac and Cheese was her favorite thing to eat, she could probably survive on it if she had to. "Nan, you didn't have to make that." Camilla only shook her head, "Nonsense, it's your first day here and I want you to feel at home." Camilla smiled knowingly, "I know that this move has been hard on you bub, but I want to help make it easier."

Haley gave her a small smile, "Thank you Nana. Without you I'd probably be off in some boarding school in the middle of Timbuktu," Haley laughed. "I appreciate you and Papa for taking me in… speaking of which where is papa?"

"Where do you think?" Camilla asked sarcastically.

"Couldn't take a day away from his job, to welcome his amazing granddaughter," Haley cracked. "That man has got to get his priorities straight." Haley walked to the door, "I'll be back Nan."

Haley walked through the town of Tree Hill, her destination was only 10 minutes away from her grandparent's house. _Tree Hill sure hasn't changed much, _Haley thought as she looked around. It had been about 8 years since she was last here and the town really didn't look all that different. There were a few new stores and the town park had gotten bigger but other than that it was the same old Tree Hill she visited as a child.

Haley smiled when she finally reached her destination, Tree Hill High. She opened the doors and went straight to the gym knowing that's where her grandfather would be.

"Come on boys pick it up!" A man's voice yelled, "Come on Tim, pass the damn ball!"

"School hasn't even started yet, and you're already working the boys to death." Haley said nonchalantly, staring at the court. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Whitey smile. "I missed you Whitey." Haley smirked. "That's papa to you," Whitey smile grew bigger as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well papa, I think your teams a little distracted," Haley pointed to the boys who were now staring at the two of them.

"Enough of the gawking boy's get back to work! Suicides now!" White called out and the boys groaned.

"I see why you couldn't be home to see your favorite granddaughter now… the boys need all the help they can get." Haley joked.

"Tell me about it." Whitey laughed along. The two fell into a small conversation as the boys continued their suicides. "It was an okay flight, nothing too bad, it's not like I was stuck between two beefy men or anything." Haley laughed when something dawned on her, "Papa, I'll be right back; I have to make a phone call." Whitey nodded and told the boys to split up into two teams.

"Who do you think the fine piece of ass was?" Tim licked his lips as the girl walked out of the gym.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Like you'd actually have a shot with her, she's probably into the tall, dark, and sexy type," Nathan smirked.

"Please, like she'd give you the time of day. She's obviously important to Whitey, which means you both have no shot." Jake informed them, "There's no way in hell Whitey's going to let her near the two of you."

Nathan glared, "Shut up Jake, Whitey can't tell her what to do. She's a big girl." Nathan winked, "When she comes back in, I'll make my move and you'll see her swoon."

"Yeah, right." Jake muttered.

"Hey guys, if you're done with your gossip session, I was wondering if you would play the damn game!" Whitey rolled his eyes and blew his whistle.

xxxXxxx

"Haley Bob James! I was expecting your phone call over an hour ago," Quinn yelled. "When I didn't hear from you I almost boarded a plane and flew there to make sure you weren't dead."

Haley laughed at her sisters antics, "Oh please like you would have honestly went on a plane to come make sure I was okay. You HATE flying."

"You're right," Quinn conceded. "I would have sent Clay to go find you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Dude, Clay is whipped." Haley laughed when she heard Clay protest in the background.

"Haley James I am not whipped, I just love your sister," Clay explained.

Haley nodded her head, "Yeah, that's it."

"Clay go pout somewhere else, I'm trying to have a serious talk with my sister." Quinn ordered. Clay burst out laughing and said something about her being one of the most unserious people ever, earning him a punch in the arm. "Okay, I'm gone."

"Now that the annoyance is gone," Haley rolled her eyes. "I got here safely Quinnie, so no need to send out a search and rescue team." Haley added sarcastically.

"Hales," Quinn said seriously. "How are you holding up?"

"I've… been better." Haley sighed not wanting to hide anything from her sister.

"Haley, I want you to know, that you can come visit whenever you need or want to. I know that mom and dad sprung this on you but, they mean well. If they didn't mean well they would have sent you to live with Taylor in Slutsville," Quinn joked. "But seriously, my door is always open and my phone is always on when you need to talk. But I'll see you for Christmas and possibly Thanksgiving."

"You're starting a new chapter of your story Haley, make it worth reading. And promise me you'll raise a little how hell every once in a while."

"Don't worry I'll smile for my mug shot," Haley slightly smiled.

"Okay well I have to go before Clay burns the house down."

"Okay, call you later big sis."

"You better baby sis."

Haley sighed and hung up her phone. She opened the doors and walked back into the gym. Haley eyed a raven haired boy come up to grab a basketball, when he picked it up he smirked at her.

"I'm Nathan Scott, and you're way to pretty to be hanging out with Whitey." Nathan flirted with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Haley burst out laughing, "Wow, is that the best line you've got?" Nathan's smirk slowly disappeared and he looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Because I'm not really impressed if it is." Haley stated and looked over his shoulder to see Whitey giving them a disapproving look.

Nathan's mouth was open wide; he never had a girl resist his charm before. "You should shut your mouth; it's not very attractive. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Haley walked away leaving Nathan stunned.

"Wow man, you really showed me. I mean did you see her knees buckle just by talking to you." Jake laughed at his friend.

"Shut up Jagelski." Nathan glared at him.

"Nate, you want to teach me the move you just did on that girl. She seemed to fall at your feet." Lucas joked along with Jake.

"Just play the damn game." Nathan muttered dribbling the ball down the court. _How could she give up a chance to go out with me? _Nathan thought. _She must me crazy. _

"Don't give me that look, Papa," Haley said when she made it next to Whitey, "I'm not going to do anything with him. He seems pretty arrogant and cocky, totally not my type."

"I didn't give you a look." Whitey defended.

"Whatever you say papa," Haley replied and looked towards the court, "Hey, is that-"

"Lucas." Whitey interrupted and nodded.

"That little punk told me he would never, in a million billion years, be on the Tree Hill Ravens," Haley stared intently at the court. "Apparently that was a load of bull."

"Well it took a lot of persuasion to get him on the team, trust me." Whitey shook his head, "Nathan and a few others treated him poorly, but no Nathan and Lucas are friends."

Haley's eyes widened, "Nathan? As in his half brother who he despised?" Whitey nodded. "Well I didn't see that one coming."

"I think I might stay until practice is over, if that's okay?" Haley stated sitting on the bleachers.

"Stay as long as you want."

"Lucas Scott, you sure know how to keep a girl waiting for you." Haley sighed dramatically leaning against the wall.

"Haley James, am I seeing things?" Lucas joked. "Last time I checked you were in Connecticut."

"Well my parents decided to send me here, while the drove through the country in an RV." Lucas looked at Haley curiously. "Never mind, I'll tell you later." Haley dismissed. "Now where's my hug?"

"Right here," Lucas replied, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. "So about this whole, parent's sending you here thing…" Lucas looked at her curiously.

"Awe yes, let's talk while we walk." Haley linked her arm around Lucas's and started walking. Haley informed Lucas of her tragic fate of having parents who didn't want to stick around to see her graduate.

"So you're staying here until you graduate?" Haley nodded. "Well that's cool Hales, now we can spend some well needed time together. I'm pretty sure you still owe me a rematch at miniature golf." Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"You really want to risk me beating your butt again?" Haley smirked, "We all know I'm the champion of miniature golf."

"Please, the only reason you won was because I had a defected club." Lucas defended his loss.

"Something's defected alright, but I don't think it was the club." Haley laughed. "So what's this I hear about you becoming friends with your enemy?"

"You know what they say; keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. Nathan's really not bad; we have a lot in common. The biggest thing being we hate Dan."

"You could also put 'using lame pick-up lines' on the list of things in common."

Lucas scoffed, "My pick-up lines are not lame!"

"You keep telling yourself that Luke." Haley rolled her eyes playfully. Haley looked at her phone to check the time and realized she should get home. "I've got to go, there's a plate of Mac and Cheese with my name on it at home. It was good seeing you Luke, I'll call you tomorrow." Haley said as she walked towards her street, when she made it she turned around and waved to Lucas.

* * *

><p>"Remember once we were having a contest on who could swing the highest on the swing," Haley laughed as she walked with Lucas. They had met up and were walking to Karen's Café, the café Lucas' mom owned. "And we both jumped off and collided."<p>

"Then we decided it was fun and did it again," Lucas finished. "Do you remember when you used to believe there were fairies living in Whitey's yard, so you left them tree bark and leaves and water in little dishes?" Lucas chuckled. "You were quite the imaginative child."

"I've grown to accept the fact that I was quite odd as a child." Haley stated.

"Just as a child?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up," Haley said as she shoved him gently. "I miss being a child, everything was so innocent then."

"I think you're still a child at heart," Lucas stated, "Here we are, my mom's going to be so happy to see you." Lucas opened the door and let Haley walk in. "I'll go get my mom." Lucas walked away and said hi to a guy Haley recognized from the gym yesterday, and then he went to get his mom.

"Haley!" Karen exclaimed running to the girl and hugging her. "How've you been? God you've gotten so big, not like big as in fat, big as in grown up. I remember when you were 5 and you and Lucas had a pretend wedding…" Karen rambled on causing both Haley and Lucas to groan. "Right sorry, I've sort of been hormonal and well pregnant." She stated looking down at her protruding stomach.

"You and Keith must be so happy! Do you know what you're having?" Haley asked.

"Nope, we decided we wanted to keep the sex a surprise."

"Gosh, I love babies, I'm so happy for you." Haley gave her another hug.

"Hales you want to meet some of my friends?" Lucas asked looking over his shoulder to his friends.

"Sure, I have to meet the people that are willing to put up with you other than me." Haley teased and followed him over to his friends. When there she saw a brunette and blonde arguing over something, and a boy watching helplessly.

Lucas coughed nonchalantly, "Guys I want you to meet Haley." The people at the table all looked up and Haley slightly waved.

"Hey! You're the girl that turned down Nathan yesterday. That was hilarious, I'm Jake Jagelski." The brunette boy introduced, sticking out his hand.

"You're the girl that turned Nathan down!" the brunette exclaimed. "Sorry P. Sawyer, but I just met my new best friend. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke said and then continued to ramble on about how great it was that Haley put Nathan in his place. "I wish I could've seen his face."

"Slow down there cheery," the blonde girl said. "Let's give Haley some space. Although I have to admit I wish I could've seen Nathan's face to." she snickered. "I'm Peyton Sawyer."

"It's nice to meet you all." Haley smiled glad that she's met some nice people. The group fell into conversation of where Haley was from and how she knew Lucas.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed suddenly causing everyone else to jump. "You have to become a cheerleader! I have one spot to fill and it beats giving it to Rach-ho. Please say you'll do it." Brooke pleaded giving Haley the puppy dog pout.

"Um… I don't know. Although I suppose I'm going to have go to the games anyways seeing as my papa's the coach." Haley sighed not knowing what to do.

"Wait, Whitey's your grandfather?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yup, he's my moms, dad."

"That's amazing; don't tell anyone on the team, I want to see if they flirt with you and if Whitey gives them more suicides to do." Jake snickered high-fiving Lucas.

"And to answer your question, yes Brooke I'll be a cheerleader; it could be fun."

Brooke squealed excitedly, causing Haley to instantly regret her decision. "This is her without coffee, trust me you'll miss this version when you meet coffee hyper Brooke." Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Jeaze Brooke, I could hear the squeal from down the block, what's got you so excited?" A familiar raven haired boy asked.

"For your information Nathan, I filled the spot that was open on the cheerleading squad." Brooke squealed again.

Nathan groaned, "Please tell me you didn't give it to Rachel, she's been bugging the crap out of me!"

"Nope, my new pal Haley filled it." Nathan looked to the girl and his smirk formed.

"Well, well, hello Haley. I don't think we've had a formal meeting yet." His smirk grew wider and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that formal meeting was sort of dismissed when you used a lame pick up line and I turned you down," Haley laughed when his smirk disappeared. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go order something to eat." Haley got up leaving Nathan's frown and the rest of the table snickering.

* * *

><p><em>So this is the first actual chapter that starts off Haley's story. I liked how this chapter turned out. It just gave a background of Haley and why she's staying with her grandparents. And it also gives you the first meeting of Haley and Nathan and how she turned him down haha. I love that Haley's able to resist his charm. <em>

_So please read and review, because reviews are always excepted and make me happy I love feedback but I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Shay xoxo_


End file.
